Electric-optic modulators are devices that utilize the electro-optic effect. Materials that exhibit second-order electro-optic effect can be modulated with an electrical signal. Classic optical modulators have traditionally been made from single crystals with electrodes applying the electrical signal. This application relates to another approach.